Roots
by EvilIcePuppy99
Summary: Severus Snape adopts Alice, a small girl with a murky past.
1. Chapter 1

**New story idea ****J**

It was late afternoon, sunny, the leafy treetops stood high above the ground, the dirt was slightly wet from the late morning rain. The forest was peaceful.

Strolling along the moist forest ground, a girl around the age of eight or nine, made her way to a darker, denser area. Once there she crouched down and peered underneath a nearby bush, smiling at her find.

Stout stems, and rounded roofs, she found mushrooms. Giggling gleefully, she reached out with a gloved hand and plucked a tantalizing toadstool. She made a move for more. Soon, she was crouching low near more bushes for more mushrooms.

Once her basket was full. She made a her way back to the lighter side of the forest. She looked don at her shadow in the receding sunlight, it was five o' clock p.m. She had to return home quickly. Meridae would be upset if she was out past curfew. She ran home.

Her home was a small cottage out in the forest, no one ever came here.

It was five fifteen when she returned home, she could tell. The girl kicked of her brown boots, and undid her beige caplet. She put her brown gloves on a hanging rack and made her way upstairs. She was alone.

The girl entered the bathroom and gazed at her reflection. She had slightly unruly, coppery hair, chestnut with blonde highlights. She wasn't pale, her skin was tanned lightly from being out in the sun often. She had heterochromatic eyes, her left eyes was a rich, earthy brown, the right eye was reddish-purple. One side of her bangs almost completely concealed her right eye. She sore an off white shirt and brown shorts that reached her knees, and white ankle socks. Her knees were covered in dirt from crouching on the damp ground. She took a bath, then changed into pale blue pajamas.

As she finished getting dressed she heard the door open and shut. "Alison." Meridae was home.

"Welcome back Meridae." Alison greeted from the top of the staircase.

"Hello dear," Meridae smiled, "you cleaned up early. Would mind helping me whip up supper for tonight."

"I'll help." Alison replied cheerfully, and bounded down the steps to grab the bags Meridae was holding. She set the bags down on the kitchen counter. Alison and Meridae got to work. As she was cutting up a shitake mushroom, Alison glanced over at Meridae who was washing asparagus.

Meridae was petite. She stood five feet, three inches tall. She had a round face with a pointed chin. She was pale. Her eyes were amber, almost glassy, like a doll's, and her hair was long, straight, and midnight brown. She noticed Alison's gaze and smiled gently. Alison smiled back.

Meridae thanked Alison for her help and dismissed her. Alison read a book as she waited for the soup to finish. It was The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes.

"Alison." Meridae called. The soup was ready.

No words were exchanged, but there was a warmth to be felt, and it wasn't just the soup in their tummies. They sat in a comfortable silence, eating.

After supper was a period of rest and relaxation before bedtime, "late night siesta" the couple called it. Alison continued her book. She sat and read on the living room rug. Meridae practiced her crotchet work. The comfortable silence that permeated the house went on for awhile, until Meridae broke it by saying, "Alison." Alison's attention was now on Meridae, "Yes." Meridae looked at Alison softly, smiling, but there was sadness in her eyes.

"Alison", she began, "You and I have been living here for almost a year now…" She paused and looked at her crotchet work. She looked like she was crying, but there were no tears. She gazed back at Alison, " And I think there must be a change, for the better." She added that last part.

At first Alison didn't understand. Was it the mushrooms? Sure, there was that one time she trailed spores all over the house and they were forced to sleep in the old attic on cots, but Alison had fixed that and promised to never let it happen again. She kept the mushrooms in the unused kitchen corner. It never happened again since then. Was it the dirt? Alison usually came home exceptionally dirty, except for today, the dirt concentration on her skin had been light. She always takes off her shoes before walking through the house, but sometimes the dirt, kind of, makes its way to the floor. Meridae always had a thing for cleanliness.

"No", Meridae sighed, "its not the mushrooms, nor the dirt." She cringed slightly at the last word.

"It's you." She said finally.

"Me?" This was a shock. Had Alison done something to offend her caretaker, besides toadstools and dirt? Was this the end of Meridae caring for her, living together, the shared warmth, siesta, and soup? Alison felt as if her whole world was breaking apart, crumbling, like a cookie.

"I must take you to the orphanage." Meridae said finally, and this time the tears were visible.

This was it. This is what Alison had been dreading. Being stuck in a building, without her family, or close friends, just strangers. A terrible nightmare.

Alison sat there on the rug in shock, her mouth was slightly open, frowning. When Meridae said no more, Alison bolted to her room, locked the door, and cried into her pillow. She eventually fell asleep.

Alison imagined it. A small gray room with a window, bed, and wardrobe. Her small form huddled in the distant corner, knees to her chest, her arms wrapped around them, with Cheshire by her side. It was cold. The floor boards were old and creaky, there was a musty, old smell. It smelled of loneliness. Out in the hallway there were people with no faces. They had no faces because there was nothing to recognize. They were just strangers. Strangers who blended in with the gray surroundings, the gray atmosphere. Everything melted, slowly, gently, the people, the floor boards, the wardrobe, the bed, the window, even Cheshire, until it was all just an infinite gray nothingness, and there was only one.

Meridae managed to unlock Alice's bedroom door. She sat down next to Alice and tucked her into bed. In the moonlight she could see Alison's tear streaked face. She placed Cheshire, Alison's stuffed, purple, patchwork, cat doll next to her.

_Some things are never easy. _Meridae thought.

It was five a.m., Harry was up early, and none of the Dursleys were awake, thank the gods. He helped himself to an early morning breakfast and turned on the kitchen TV, keeping the volume low of course. He was feeling good.

There were only a few weeks left until he was on the Hogwarts Express, being sent to the best school on Earth.

On the TV was the news, the same story they have been broadcasting for a year now. Its about a small girl who went missing, after her mother supposedly murdered her. A body wasn't found but there was blood found at the scene. The mother was detained and questioned, but she was of no help, mumbling things about, hat, a rabbit, a cat, and a girl named Alice, most likely her daughter, and an unnamed evil. Complete rubbish was what the police and investigators thought. There sole purpose since then was finding the girl, dead or alive wherever she was.

Harry was impressed by the police's dedication. He hoped that they found that girl, soon.

He finished his breakfast, changed out of his pajamas, and put on his shoes. He decided to take a walk, before the Dursleys woke up, a little fresh air would do him good.

Alison stood outside, the cottage, sitting on her suitcase (Meridae had gotten it for her). She didn't want to go to the orphanage. Being taken in to some stranger family was more than she could bear. What if they were mean and treated her like an outsider? What if that family had a bad history and forced her into a life of crime? What if the family followed a cult and adopted her so that they could use her organs in some grotesque ritual to some deity that may not even exist. Alison began to feel sick. She may just lose her guts right now, and save them the trouble.

Just when she thought she might lose it (her guts and her mind), Meridae came up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. _Its time to go_, that's what the gesture said. With a grimace and heavy heart, Alison got up and walked with Meridae, rolling her suitcase, all the way to the orphanage.

Harry was walking along. It was cloudy out, which made the air cool. It was late summer. There were not too many people roaming the streets at this time. Harry inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. Yep, he was feeling good.

Alison wore a sweater with a hood to not draw attention to herself. The police were still looking for her, showing her face would cause a commotion.

Finally they made it to Wool's Orphanage. A solemn-faced woman in her late thirties greeted them. She and Meridae conversed, Alice didn't pay attention. She was too focused on the reality of it all. She thought about cruel adoptive parents, con-men, and cults. She knew once she crossed the threshold of the doorway, nothing would ever be right with her life ever again. She would become a stranger in the big world. No one would ever know of Alison Rhisome Merilifeagain. Just another face.

"I assure you, she is in good hands.", said the solemn-faced woman, obviously the orphanage's matron.

"And the police-", Meridae began.

"Have already been informed.", the matron finished.

Meridae turned to Alison, "Alison", there was that look again, it meant goodbye, the end.

The matron reached out to take Alison's hand, but in a flash Alison was bolting down the streets to someplace somewhere.

Meridae had her hands over her mouth in shock and disbelief. Matron was already on her way to the telephone alerting the police of Alison's escape.

It was six fifteen am and Harry was walking down an old street, one he didn't know of. The clouds had small gaps in between them and the gentle breeze felt good on his face. A bird chirped from a building nearby, other than that silence. There was nothing but peace.

Then it hit him…literally. He was sprawled on the ground with a weight pushing down on top of him. His glasses were knocked off. It took him a few minutes to find them and refocus his vision. On top of him was a girl, almost nine years in age, she looked frantic and frightened.

"Hello." He greeted confused and a little disoriented. "Here", he held out a hand, "I'll help you up." Harry stood, then grabbed the girl's hand, helping her to her feet. "You okay, no cuts, bruises, or anything?" The girl didn't look injured, but he could see panic in her one visible eye. "Are you lost? Maybe I can take you to your parents…" That was the finishing blow.

"No." She mumbled.

"What?"

"No…no…" The no's gradually got louder, "no, no, no, no, no!" The little girl curled into a ball, face in hands, as she began to sob uncontrollably.

At this point Harry didn't know what to do. The girl didn't want to go back to her parents. Maybe they were abusive towards her. He could understand that, after all he's lived with the Dursleys for as long as he could remember.

"Alright", he said finally. "How about you and I go for a walk?" He smiled gently at her.

Alison peeked up, and met his gaze. She didn't know if she could trust this boy. What if he brought her to the authorities? She didn't trust him, yet his eyes were so sincere, a beautiful emerald green.

Behind herself in the distance she could her the sound of police sirens. She grabbed Harry's hand and ran.

They slowed down once they reached a very run down neighborhood. It had a gloomy atmosphere. The brick houses looked old and neglected, their windows looked dull and blind, as if a phantom may live there, and there were broken streetlamps on both sides of the street. Alison could see a dirty river, its banks were incredibly dirty, there was garbage everywhere. In the distance was an abandoned mill with a tall chimney.

They settled down in a dark alley. There Alison explained her plight and Harry listened closely.

In a small sitting room of one of the dilapidated houses, Severus Snape sat and read the morning paper. It was six forty-five a.m. He finished reading, and as if compelled by some unknown force, he decided to go out and take a walk. He wore a long black coat, unbuttoned. Even though it was mid to late summer, Cokesworth always had a congenital chill.

As he walked by a dark alley, he heard voices, most likely people in conversation, one of them was distinctly familiar. Snape took light steps and edged closer to the alley, he peered around the corner and saw a girl, and his most hated student, Harry Potter.

Why Potter was in his home town and how he got there was beyond Snape, he listened closely to the couple's conversation- eavesdropping basically.

"So you're not ever going back?" This was Harry.

Alison turned away from him, gesturing that she had no intention of returning.

"Even if you say that, there's nothing to be gained by wandering all by yourself. It may turn out even worse than if you did go back. If you could just give it a chance-"

Alison head spun forward and her eyes were focused intently on Harry, focusing. This time Harry could see her other eye, a reddish- purple, color, it almost seemed to glint in the darkness. Alison didn't take her eyes off Harry's. She inspected every speck of green, diving deep into the pools, in search of ulterior motives, a fib, deceit, but all she got was beautiful green. Alison slackened her gaze and found interest in a withered brown leaf, even though there were no trees. It looked like it would crumble if she touched it.

"You're lucky." Alison finally said.

"Huh?"

"Getting to live with a family you have been with your entire life permanently." She said looking up at him. "I'm a bit envious." She refocused her gaze on the leaf.

_Wouldn't say that I'm lucky…_ Harry thought.

"Alison, look" He caught Alison's attention. "All of your fears have been nothing but nightmares."

"They could come true though." She countered.

"But the chances of that are small."

"How small?" Alison still wasn't convinced.

"Like witches and wizards being real." Harry smiled again, he knew it _was_ true though.

Alison smiled, although there was something in her eyes that deceived Harry, as if that last statement was something Alison truly believed.

"You're right Harry. I'll go turn myself in. I'll go back to Wool's Orphanage." Alison stood eyes full of acknowledgement.

"I'll go with you. My name is Harry by the way, Harry Potter." Harry took her hand.

"Harry."

"Yes?"

"Thank you." She smiled up at him. Harry smiled back.

"Harry?"

"Yes Alison?"

"Will we meet again?"

"Sure we will."

With that last statement, Harry and Alison walked back to Wool's Orphanage. Snape walked back home, with a plan in mind.

It has been two weeks since Alison had been taken to the orphanage. It wasn't too bad. Meridae had been relieved to see her again. She looked almost broken when Alison returned. Matron looked stressed beyond her years, and the police congratulated Harry for bringing back the missing girl, many had presumed dead, alive. He even got his face put on television, much to the Dursleys chagrin. Alison told Harry she would go looking for him once she was adopted. Harry told her he would look for her, it was better that way. Alison retorted saying she wanted to know what Harry's home life was like, and she took his abstinence as a challenge.

Alison made friends at the orphanage. She was especially close to a girl named Mary who chastised Alice for being an idiot and running away, she could have gotten hurt, or worse. Mary reminded Alison of another friend she had…

Alison turned on her bed, her room was number twenty-seven. Alison's mind was on how long she would be at the orphanage, what her new family would be like, and Harry. She missed the boy. Alison pressed Cheshire to her chest.

There was a knock. "Come in." Alison called. It was Matron.

"Alison grab your things, you're getting adopted today."

This was a surprise. After her interviews- which were horrid by the way- Alison doubted anyone would want to adopt her. By some trick of fate,

Alison was getting adopted, but by who?

Alison grabbed her things and met with Matron to meet, who would be adopting her.

Who Alison saw was a tall man, six foot one inches. He had sallow skin, greasy- looking black, hair, a hooked nose, and black eyes that looked like tunnels.

"Alison, this is Severus Snape."


	2. New Home

**Day 1…**

Snape and I were already walking back home, and at a fairly fast pace. He held on to my hand tightly and never glanced back even if I were to trip or slow down because of the fast pace we were walking at. He would just face forward and say, "Keep up." or "I am not slowing down, therefore neither should you." and give my hand a small, yet forceful tug.

My surroundings became more familiar as we walked on. I recognized the broken street lamps, the dirty river, and a mill with a tall chimney. Even more, the dark, oppressing, gloomy atmosphere. We were in Cokesworth. I remember the name because I was given a map of London from a boy who was adopted sometime last week. He said I should keep it to remember him by.

That boy was a bit strange. His name was Jonathan Felts. He always stuttered when talking to me. He never had anything interesting to say. He said stuff like, "What do you think of this weather we're having?" or "Did you know (insert boring fact here)?" He had a dual personality. When playing with the other kids he was a pretty outgoing guy. Around me, he dried up like a fish in the Sahara. He became _so _shy. I don't know why though, I'm as approachable as a domesticated feline… well, on good days. He gave me a seashell from that trip to the beach we had about a week ago. He said it was pretty and that I would like it. I did. A few days after that some naughty boys stole the shell and broke it. I was upset, but Jon was hopping mad. He pounced and punched those boys. After he got scolded by Matron, then holed himself up in his room and wouldn't come out. When he finally got adopted he said, "Wait for me, alright?" What was there to wait for he was gone I probably wouldn't see him again. Oh well. I still have the map though.

Snape and I reached one of the dilapidated houses (his home most likely), he unlocked the door and gestured for me to come inside. My first impression was that this place obviously wasn't inhabited often. It felt neglected and I could sense a negative history around this place. The first room that caught my eye was a small sitting room. There were books covering every wall, most of them wrapped in old black or brown leather. There was a threadbare sofa, an old armchair, and rickety table. Above there was a candle-filled lamp hanging from the ceiling. I stepped inside and ran four fingers over the rickety table, lightly, so it wouldn't collapse. Snape watched me move around the room from the entryway, his expression unreadable. It makes me wonder how long it took for him to master that.

"Your room is upstairs." He said in that monotonous voice of his.

I grabbed my suitcase and dragged it upstairs. Snape offers his assistance, but I say that I've got it. I see a hallway and Snape gestures to the second door on the left. I open the door. It was an old room, I could tell, but it looked rather new compared to the rest of the house. It felt like it used to belong to someone else, I can just tell. I was filled with glossy wooden furniture. There was a bed in the upper right corner. It had a white duvet with pink lilies on it and a puffy white pillow. To the left of it was a small end table with a single drawer and a lamp on it. Next to that was a desk and chair. Lining the left wall was a wardrobe and a dresser. In the lower right corner there was a bookshelf. _Perfect_, I thought, _someplace to put my books. After all the sitting room walls are already full._ Lining the southern wall was a wooden toy box, the word toys was carved handsomely into the wood. On the floor was a large rug with an image of the night sky with constellations.

When I smiled Snape said, "I assume this room is to your liking."

"Yes," I replied still smiling.

Snape nodded a slow, single nod. "I will leave you to your unpacking. Meet me downstairs when you are done. I have someone I want you to meet." Snape left, closing the door behind him.

I unpacked all of my belongings: clothes, books, toys, and some other things. I smiled broadly when I found Cheshire. I hugged him to my chest. I have had Chesh ever since I was three years old. My biological father made him and gave him to me as a gift. I always have him with me. Wherever I go, he goes too. After putting away my clothes, packing away my books, toys, and other things, I went downstairs like Snape told me to.

I found him in the sitting room along with another man. He had pale skin, colorless and balding hair, and blue eyes. Snape was reading a book, he looked up when he heard me enter.

"Alison, this," he gestured to the other man, his eyes held contempt, face expressionless, "is Peter Pettigrew."

The other man raised a hand shyly as if he would be chastised for raising it any higher. "It is a pleasure to meet you." He timidly as if he was intimidated. He reminded me of a rat. He approached me slowly and cautiously, as if I would bite; or maybe it was Snape's presence in the room that made him act this way. I could tell from his eyes though that he was a coward. _Definitely a rat,_ I thought.

I put out a hand to shake. So did he in that slow, careful manner. Before our hands made contact Snape interrupted saying, "You may call him Wormtail, if you like, I know I do," then went back to his book. We finally shook hands. It was a bit awkward.

By the times we finished shaking hands, Snape got up out of the armchair. He walked over to us, and with a single look he shooed Wormtail away. What a fitting name, Wormtail.

"Alison I must leave, but I will be back."

That was quick, my first day here and he already leaves me here alone.

"Wormtail will be staying though. If there is anything you need inform him." He grabbed what looked like a cloak, glanced at me, I smiled back, then walked out the front door.

_What a grand opportunity, _I thought. _Time to do some exploring._

I began with the second floor. First I found the bathroom, which was a good thing, because I really needed to go. Once business was concluded I continued my exploration. I found what I believed to be Snape's room which was just as gloomy as he was. The bed was black iron with a charcoal colored duvet that contrasted with two white pillows. All of the furniture in here was a dark shade. The dresser, the wardrobe, the desk, even the lamp. I looked through the wardrobe, disappointed to only find black clothing. Same with the dresser. My next stop was a closet which brought more disappointment, because it was empty. The second floor didn't yield much excitement. So, on to the first floor. It was very simple, the first floor. The kitchen was just a kitchen and the sitting room also looked normal, well, it _looked _normal. I pulled out one of the many books covered in leather and opened it up. Nothing. Nothing interesting could be found. I pulled out another, again nothing. So I pulled out another and another and another. Nothing, nothing, nothing. Boring. I leaned against a bookshelf, defeated. I was surprised when I felt something shift from behind, it was the bookshelf. It opened up to another room.

This new room was reminiscent of a dungeon. There was a large table in the center. On top of it was a cauldron. Next to it was a wooden rod (probably for stirring whatever goes into that cauldron). There were shelves stocked with jars filled with some gross looking substances. I found a book titled Potion Making. _Potions? _It was obvious to me as to what all of this was.

"So this is what you were hiding, huh, Snape. Wow, my new father is a wizard! And before I was afraid of evil families, conmen, and cults. My adoptive father is a wizard…yep, this is amazing!"

I flipped through the potions book, my curiosity peaked. I found sleeping potions, love potions, a potion called Varitaserum, used to make people speak the truth, and another potion called Wolfsbane, it relieves lycanthropy. Lycanthropy? _Hmmm, I wonder what that is, I'll have to research it another time. _I spent a lot of time in the hidden room, I learned a lot. Before I exited the room I made sure that everything was in its proper place, I wouldn't want Snape learning that I have discovered his secret. I exited the room. The clock in the hallway read twelve o'clock noon. My stomach growled, I was hungry.

I found the kitchen again and opened the fridge. "Holy cow, this fridge is stocked!" To my delight the fridge was filled with food. I helped myself to some bread, cheese, and salami, time to make a sandwich. I finished the sandwich in ten minutes, drank some orange juice, then washed my plate and cup.

The house was surprisingly quiet, it felt empty, although that wasn't true. _I wonder where Mr. Pettigrew is?_ My thoughts didn't linger on him for long. I heard the front door open, it was Snape.

"Welcome back," I said smiling. _I know your secret, I'm not as stupid as I look._

"How was your day?" His face was still as expressionless as ever.

"Fine." I won't let known the true excitement of my day.

He hangs up his cloak, walks past me, and sits down in the sitting room armchair to read.

I head upstairs, grab my own book and join him, sitting down on the couch. I'm reading A Study in Scarlet. It's quiet and peaceful. I sneak a glance over at Snape and analyze him. He's accustomed to the darkness, I could tell, anyone could. He's very serious. A disciplinarian type. He glances at me, I return my eyes to the book quickly, he resumes reading. Somehow I can tell that there is a sadness deep down. _I want to learn more._

I get up and walk over to Snape and climb onto his lap, facing him. He puts down his book and stares at me, he frowns slightly.

"What are you doing?" He is obviously suspicious and feels slightly uncomfortable due to the close contact, but I ignore it.

I don't answer, I just stare into his eyes. They really are like black tunnels, dark, with no light at the end. I move my face closer so that our noses are touching and stare harder into his eyes. I find nothing. I frown.

"I couldn't find anything." I say with a pout. I cross my arms.

"And what exactly were you looking for?" Snape raises a brow slightly.

"Never mind." I hop off his lap and check the clock. It's almost time for supper. I walk to the kitchen to prepare.

Snape, a little confused by my recent actions follows me. He sees me dig out ingredients from the fridge and place them on the counter. I find a knife and begin cutting vegetables.

He sighs, "You know I could call Wormtail to-," I cut him off.

"No its fine, I've done this before." I continue cutting.

"_You_ can cook?" He sounds like he's mocking me. He leans in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest.

I look at him, my eyes slightly narrowed, wearing a frown, indignance etched across my face. _Of course I can cook._

"Yes." I reply and cut the vegetables faster. When I finish cutting the veggies I walk over to the chicken on the counter. I begin washing it, Snape steps closer and watches me.

His scrutinizing gaze is making me feel uncomfortable.

"I'll call you when dinner is ready." I look up and we just stare at each other for a moment before Snape breaks contact and walks out. He pauses in the doorway, looks back at me and says, "Please don't burn the house down," then he leaves. An angry expression makes its way to my face and I scrub the chicken a little harder than I should.

A few hours later dinner is ready. Snape and I sit down at the kitchen table. Its plain and wooden, yet sturdy. Both of us have already taken our own share of food.

"Where's Mr. Pettigrew, isn't he coming to dinner?" I haven't seen the man ever since Snape left earlier today.

I saw annoyance flash across Snape's face. He set down the glass he was drinking from, "Wormtail won't be eating until after we finish."

"Why is that? Since you two live together don't you eat together? Aren't you friends?" I tilt my head to the side. I'm confused.

Snape was in the middle of cutting his piece of chicken when he pause and looked up at me. I swear I was his eyes flash with pure malice.

I sat there looking oblivious, but inside I trembled a bit. I must have struck a nerve.

"We are not _friends_," The last word was coated in disdain and disgust. "He is my servant." I sat with my head straight again and peered into Snape's eyes. He and Mr. Pettigrew must have a bad history. Maybe one day I'll find out.

Snape put his attention back on his plate. He was annoyed now. He took a bite of chicken.

"How is it?" I ask expecting a good review.

He looks at me and says, "It's quite nice."

I smile.

"But," He says, "You should reduce the chicken's cooking time. The way you time it now puts it on the verge of becoming dry as card board. Unless you want to prevent someone from choking, and you ending up in the orphanage once more, which will be torn down by the end of the month to make way for an office building, I suggest you _reduce _your cooking time."

I frown and Snape goes on, "You should also add less seasoning. I'm sure you've heard the phrase less is more," He finishes.

I use my fork and stab a piece of chicken I have already cut and put it into my mouth. It not so bad. I blame the oven, this one is different from the one that I am used to, and I could lessen the amount of seasoning I use. _Grrr, darn your criticism. The way I do it is just fine. It's that dumb oven of yours, it's so different._ I cram more food into my mouth.

"Just so you know, I don't know CPR. I won't be able to save you if you choke."

_He paused his eating to tell me that! If not with CPR, you would use magic to save my life wouldn't you, Snark Lord?,_ I think to myself. I continue eating.

After dinner is a bath. I bathe in the bathroom upstairs. Snape has gone back to reading. The bathroom looks renewed, a stark contrast to other areas in the house. _He must have used magic to renovate the areas that I would be using most often. _I ponder the thought, and find it quite sweet. _He probably didn't fix up the rest of this place because a) He obviously doesn't inhabit the place throughout most of the year b) this house holds a history and he doesn't want to tarnish it c)all of the above . _I ponder all of this while sitting in the bath.

I finish bathing and get dressed. I go back downstairs to continue reading my book. Snape looks my way and says, "I thought you would be in bead by now."

"After dinner I always spend an hour and a half reading," I reply. "It's like siesta in Spain, except late at night, and we don't return to work or school because its bedtime."

Snape stares at me a little longer then goes back to reading one of the leather bound books. _I wonder what he's reading, is it interesting?_

An hour and a half passes. I walk to my room and get into bed. I snuggle with Chesh underneath the blankets. Snape is standing in my bedroom doorway. He walks over to my bed and sits down next to me.

"Comfortable?"

"Yes," I say.

We gaze into each others eyes for a while. I still can't find anything in that darkness. Although I can sense he's unsure.

"You know," I say, "I don't expect you to kiss me good night on the first day. After all, your time as a parent has just begun, let's start easy."

He stares at me indignantly, displeased with my cheek. He obviously isn't used to being a parent. I giggle and bury myself further into the sheets, feeling victorious. _That's for criticizing my cooking._

"Good night," I say, smiling. I close my eyes.

I'm taken by surprise when I feel something warm press against my forehead. I open my eyes and see Snape smiling at me. Not a full smile but his lips are tilted slightly upwards.

"I'll have to work on that cheek of yours, and I never go easy." He gets up and walks to the door, looks back at me and says goodnight. He shuts the door behind him.

I look up at the glow stars I had put on the ceiling they have lost some of their glow but I still enjoy looking at them. I close my eyes again and drift to sleep. When I open my eyes again sometime later, I notice that my glow stars are brighter than they were, they seemed to shine, even. I can't help but smile.

_Getting adopted turned out better than I originally thought._

_**Somewhere else…**_

A man cowardly as a rat and a man vile as a serpent converse.

"So, he has taken in a child…fascinating. What on Earth could have come over him?"

"I followed him, my Lord," the coward spoke, "that day, he saw the Potter boy talking to her, I saw him."

"Thank you for your, surreptitious observation, Wormtail. Now, leave us." Wormtail left at once.

"So, the girl has connections with the Potter boy, and Snape has taken her into his care, this could be useful," the serpent spoke, "I would like to meet this girl, wouldn't you Nagini?" The large snake hissed in agreement.

What could this man be thinking?


End file.
